


The Destruction of Superheroes

by Almax898



Category: comics - Fandom, superheroes - Fandom
Genre: Breast Smother, Carried, Defeat, Domination, Embarrassment, Femdom, Fondle, Forced, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Kidnapped, Lactation, MILF, Maledom, Massage, Masturbation, Milking, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Public Humiliation, Submission, Superheroes, Superheroine, Supervillain, Supervillainess, Victory, Weakness, blowjob, grope, handjob, humiliated, knockout - Freeform, mature - Freeform, public, smother, superhero, weak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almax898/pseuds/Almax898
Summary: The superheroes and heroines of Omen City are picked apart and taken down by various devious powered criminals, one by one.
Kudos: 9





	1. Supremacy

**Author's Note:**

> ((Hey! If you like my stuff, you can check out more at "https://chyoa.com/user/Almax". Feedback/suggestions are always appreciated! Have a great rest of your day.))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The famed and reknowned ultimate superhero, Supremacy, has to waste time dealing with yet another minor supervillainess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of an introduction to the world and the format than anything else, so it's a bit light on the sexy stuff -- none of the other chapters are, though! Feel free to skip it if that's what you're here for.

Thanks to the work of far too many superheroes and heroines, crime in Omen City had all but been stopped -- petty crime was long extinct, and all that remained were the superpowered criminals that considered themselves be matches for all of the city's goldbrick do-gooders. They rarely succeeded, and in the cases which they did, another hero would step in before anything permanent could be changed.

One of these many supervillains was a woman in her mid-20's, June Spinster, who ran her criminal operations under the name Stargazer. She had the power to create small sparks of electricity, as well as control larger quantities that originated from outside of her body. She was about to do something that had never been done before -- she was about to defeat a superhero, for good. And she was going to be the first of many.

It was happening just like it always did -- after escaping from a prison all-to-reliant on their electronic systems, Stargazer had hidden away for a number of months, using the time to come up with a fresh plan. One that would finally put Omen City under her control! Luckily for Stargazer, she was a relatively unknown supervillainess, and didn't rank high on any threat levels. The police force never put much thought into her containment, allowing for frequent escapes, and the ever idling heroes were too busy fighting the big names and appearing at events to bother searching for her after enough time had passed.

Stargazer had a special hatred for one hero in particular: Supremacy. Bulletproof skin, unbreakable bones, radiation immunity, magic immunity, chemical weapon immunity, super strength in all parts of his body (with enough control over his muscles that Stargazer's electricity could barely even register as spasms) -- Supremacy was untouchable, undefeatable, and everything that every other hero in the city aspired to be. The super strength in his legs gave him super speed, and the ability to simulate flying with leaps -- Stargazer was _certain_ the man also possessed some sort of advanced brain processing. He was her nemesis, but only in the way that tides are nemesis to rocks. Their power dynamic was very one-way -- June would come up with a new plan of how he might be taken down, only for it to fail and her to be left with no other way to combat him. Today was no different -- after months of planning and thinking of how she could at last try to defeat the strongest being alive, that which all around him looked up to, she had come up short. She had tried _everything_ already, and so when news came of flawed transmission lines leading all power destined for the neighbouring city into Omen City's power plant, she decided that this would be her last chance. No plan, just pure brute force.

It did not go well for her. As usual, though Supremacy was far from capable of outrunning lightning, it was certainly within his power to outrun the movements of the arms which guided the lightning, and this he did well. Despite herself, Stargazer couldn't help but idly admire his muscular form, visible through the tight white and gold spandex which he wore, embellished with an ornate "S" calligraphed onto the chest.... it was no wonder he was so admired.

This brief pause in concentration was all that Supremacy needed, as he rushed towards his often-defeated foe, fist outstretched and ready to make impact. But the impact never came. Stargazer wasn't even certain of what had happened, but she must have acted on instinct, because the next think she knew, she was blinking away confusion in pitch blackness, with an arm outstretched and Supremacy nowhere to be seen. She must have used up all the power left in the plant -- two cities' worth -- because the lights had all gone out.

Reaching up with her other arm, and lighting some sparks on her fingertips, June does a quick sweep of the room in the dim, flickering light to see where he may have gone to.

Stargazer jumped back when she turned, and the famous white and gold costume was illuminated by the light she was producing. She braced herself for the punch that never came. Opening one eye, June was shocked to see that the city's supreme hero was motionless on the ground before her.... unconscious? No, he was moaning gently, she could hear it. But.... motionless! Somehow, that blast of energy had been enough to hurt him, or tire him or- it didn't matter. What mattered is that before June, the supervillain identifiable by nobody, Supremacy was laying on the ground. A smile began to creep its way across June's face. Was this it at last? Had- had she done it?

Using some of her power to turn back on the lights, June carefully stepped over to where he lay on the ground and lightly tapped his head with the tip of her foot. It rolled limply to the side, Supremacy let out a deep moan.... and that was it. _Oh my god._ June thought, heart pounding in her chest.

Getting down into a crouching position before him, she could barely stop her hands from shaking as she took each side of his head into her grasp. She pulled up his limp head so that their faces were staring directly at each other, her quickened breath spreading across his face as his eyes rolled slightly before focusing on hers. His chiselled jaw hung loose and open.

"I got you." Stargazer whispered breathily into his face, sending a chill down both of their spines, before leaning forward to plant a kiss on his forehead and once more letting him drop.

As Supremacy lightly impacted the ground again, he could hear the woman walk circles around his vanquished body.

"So, Supremacy," The woman beamed down at his useless, muscular form, enjoying every second of this long-awaited victory as she circled him like a bird of prey. Suddenly, she thought again on what was happening, and in an instant her nervous joy gave way to disappointment and rage. Halting just in front of him, she grabbed him by the hair and yanked his head up to face her again. " _This_ is where you die?" She seethed, recalling all the years of pain and imprisonment he had caused her. " _Here_? _Now_? Like _this?_ " She continued her questioning, clear disappointment present in her rage.

"Noooo...." Supremacy weakly moaned out. Stargazer could barely hear the vaunted hero through her rage. Reaching out with her two hands, she finally had an idea that might work, now that her prey was weakened and stationary. Placing one on each of the master of the city's temples, she applied a slight pressure as she spat out a few more choice words to the man who had chosen _now_ to finally lose.

June rolled him over onto his back and mounted him. Using only a fraction of her base power from her fingertips, the power that never before could affect the hero even when it did manage to touch him, June sent electricity through her fingertips and into his brain -- and that was all it took.

"UUHHHHHHHH- !!" The hero cried out, followed by a silence so pure that June could hear her own heart pounding in her ears. It was to be the last noise that Supremacy ever made.

Though she wanted to sit atop his muscular form for a while and take it in, June could not help herself. She had to know! Reaching out with two fingers pressed against his limp neck.... June felt no pulse. Her heart thumped harder. She.... she did it. She had done it. She had won! She'd- finally beaten him! He.... he was finished! Supremacy, done in at last, and like this! By her! Little June, huh? Ha!

Stargazer rose up from where Supremacy lay, bending over deeply and sticking her ass into the air, to laugh loudly directly into his fallen body's face. This went on for several seconds, before she noticed something.... through the crotch of the spandex. His dick was....

June smirked, reaching forward a finger to tap at the throbbing tip, rolling it back and forth through the material. "At least it looks like _something's_ still alive, huh?" She laughed. Had she been less caught in the moment, she might have questioned how exactly it was throbbing.

Still leaning over him, she dug her fingers into his waistband and yanked down his pants, revealing him in all his size. June licked her lips hungrily as she rubbed the back of her finger up and down his long, hard, (presumably) lifeless cock. Once she'd had her fun, she spat down onto it and began rubbing, taking up a kneeling position beside his form and jerking him off until at last he burst, exploding all over his vaunted, recognisable hero costume. Dead men can cum? Well, they must be able to. June smiled at his spasming cock, spraying all over the pure symbol on his chest. _His last._ She thought.

June would sit there and look over her handiwork for a long, long time more. In truth, she would likely never be able to take in the scale of what she had achieved. Turning somebody like this into a spraying-cock limp ragdoll, all in less than ten minutes. As she stared across his muscular form, and cum-covered chest, she embedded the picture of her ultimate victory, of his final resting place in her head -- forever.

She left him there to be found by the plant workers. She didn't bother to pull his pants back up, or clean his chest of cum, and so that was how he would be found. That night, using her electricity to stimulate her nipples, June would have the biggest, most mind-shattering orgasm of her life. What she'd done.....

In the morning, the city would fall into a shock that it would never recover from. Supremacy was dead, or so the newspapers said. And it hadn't happened saving the world, or battling some great evil -- it was done by a nobody. Supremacy had lost to somebody that the police hadn't even bothered to properly contain. Not just lost, but suffered the ultimate defeat -- his final defeat. Or at least, Supremacy's final defeat.

Despite what the world thought, Supremacy was not dead. Not the man, at least. Humiliated? Yes. Defeated completely? Yes. But dead? No, he was very much alive. His powerful heart, which need only beat once every six minutes, was still pumping as much as it could be expected to, despite his brief electricity-induced brain reset. He woke to a world where reports of his defeat, his humiliation, and his death were widespread to such a degree, that Supremacy knew he could never return. Not as Supremacy. So as the city fell into chaos, as crime rose and the other heroes struggled to bring back the balance, Supremacy decided that he would make his return in the very near future, under a new identity, to take his revenge against his conqueress. At least, after he had taken time to shake off the shame -- and the intense lust which he now felt for the woman who had finally done him in.

The heroes' flagship had been sunk. The strongest among them had fallen, and the rest were left scrambling, desperate to fill the place that Supremacy's mighty form had once taken in society. But few of them had experience at the forefront, and fewer still could come close to the power that he once held. A few had even secretly cast aside their heroic natures for a single, never-spoken of night of lewd enjoyment to the pictures of their slain and stripped icon, which had been published just about everywhere that pictures could be published.

The criminals of Omen city had no such setbacks, save for sharing in that night of lewd enjoyment. Petty crime was beginning to make its return, now that Supremacy was no more and heroes suddenly weren't untouchable no longer, and superpowered villains were more motivated than ever. Which brings us back to Omen city, and the heroes and heroines which inhabit it.....


	2. Destinate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The young superheroine known as Destinate tries to stop a common bank robbery, and restore hope to Omen City.

Destinate was young, and had only been a hero for about two years, but already she was making waves in Omen City for her efficiency and power -- not to mention her beauty. She wore a skin-tight silver costume in the shape of a one-piece swimsuit, with a boob window on the chest to display her ample cleavage for the many photo shoots which she participated in. The suit had a blue trim along the end of the sleeves, neckline, belt, and edges of her boob window, and the costume was completed with a blue cape and a pair of blue boots. With long flowing hair, and an impressively sized rack, Destinate was a sight indeed.

But for heroes, this was not indicative of an absence of power -- the two often went hand in hand, and Destinate was no different. She possessed bulletproof skin, the ability to fly and hover, and she could lift roughly five times her own weight. Not flashy, but effective. She had other means of gaining popularity than flashy powers. Despite her encouragement of a certain type of eyes to be laid upon her (a set of eyes which she actively sought to maintain and grow), she would play the part of a starry-eyed innocent young girl in public appearances, and admittedly never acted in an _outright_ sexual manner. Omen City ate the act up, and in her short two years of duty she was already one of the most beloved heroes of the city.

Despite all that she put on and all of her presence, she was still a 23 year old woman, and the news of Supremacy's humiliating defeat and death had shaken her. But finally, two days after the events unfolded and with the city falling into panic and chaos, she knew that she had to get back out there and give the people back some hope. Somebody else had to take over from Supremacy now, and Destinate decided that it would be her.

There was a bank robbery in progress near to her apartment, and she quickly suited up to put a stop to it. If the heroes only focused on the larger crimes and the superpowered criminals, petty crime would continue to rise and the city would not feel safe again for a long time more. This was to be the young pinup girl's message to the world -- that Omen City was under _her_ protection!

Flying gently down through the bank's open skylight with her hands heroically on her hips, Destinate called down to the unpowered ski-mask-wearing criminals that were currently pointing their guns at the register and filling bags up with money.

"That looks like a big loan! How are you going to pay it back?"

"It's Destinate!" One of the thugs cried out as she touched down in the middle of the small circle that they formed and raised her hands into a battle-ready pose.

The criminals at the bank's counter froze and the teller jumped for joy, pumping his fist into the air. The remaining robbers, who had encircled Destinate, were doing some mental calculations -- this wasn't about getting the money anymore, this was about how they could get away. And how many they'd leave behind.

The surprised pause subsided, and as one the criminals surrounding her began running around wildly and firing off shots towards her. Some went to grab discarded bags of money, others went straight for the door, but all of them let loose shot after shot towards Destinate in a vain hope that she might stop being bulletproof for a moment. It had been a while since she'd been shot, mainly fighting against criminals who could punch like a train could drive or shoot fire from their palms recently, but a moment's readjustment was all that she needed before she righted herself and began flying towards the exit to take out the ones attempting an escape, tagged by constant fire all the while.

A throw into a wall and a backhanded fist took the runners out, but as she turned back to the remaining three criminals Destinate was sent reeling by a bullet which found its mark _directly_ over her nipple -- no damage, but the amount of force applied to so little of such a sensitive area was enough to rock her.

The fire continued to land across her hunched, gasping body. She reached up and clutched the tormented boob through her costume's silver fabric, her fingers sinking into the soft and pillowy orb as the impacts slowly stopped.

"Hey, boys!" One of the criminals called, as his remaining two partners eyed the recovering superheroine with him. "Aim for the other one!"

_No!_ Destinate just about managed to think as she stood back up straight, before a hailstorm of bullets fell across her chest, sending her several steps backwards and out of her position to leap back into action. As her back pressed up against the bank's glass door, she lost her footing and fell onto her ass propped up against it, mewling pathetically but too out of it to attempt to cover up her abused pair. _This can't be happening...._ she barely managed to think. _They're just ordinary people...._

The peppering of fast-moving pellets ceased and there was silence as the entire bank, criminals and civilians alike, held their breath. The powerful icon Destinate, still lying back and propped against the door, breathed slow and heavy, her ample bosom and exposed cleavage rising and falling with each intake of breath. Her head rolled to one side, and a hand reached up slowly to gently massage at a breast through her silver costume before it fell limp at her side once more, but she did not get back up. The teller's wide grin faded, transferred to the masked robbers, as the civilians inside the bank shared in a simultaneous sharp intake of breath. Was she......?

"Hope we didn't put her in a coma, eh boys?" The same robber spoke at last, levity clear in his tone. "Grab the rest a' the cash. I'm gonna....." In lieu of finishing his sentence, he licked his lips and took steps towards the fallen idol before him, who was quietly babbling something incoherent to herself. The other criminals (with a jealous eye on their compatriot) returned their focus to the horrified teller as the man reached her body, loosely trying and failing to move from its position.

The man ran his eyes across her form in silent awe. Her legs, resting still and bent on the ground, her gently shaking and shuddering torso, and her limp arms with their twitching fingers, constantly attempting to rise from the ground. _We really did a number on you, hey?_ The man thought to himself, poking the tip of his shoe into her soft breast flesh.

"Whatsa matter, Destinate? Not spouting off about 'justice' and shit now, eh? Shoulda known you hero-types were all talk. You ain't shit."

He crouched down and reached forward towards the heroine's storied chest. "Let me help you out there." He grinned wickedly as he began massaging and fondling the flesh through her suit, forcing a deep moan out of the young hero as he did what she couldn't right now. And it was starting to feel good....

As she was brought low and groped, the other criminals finishing off the robbery and shooting glances in her direction, Destinate looked around the bank with wild eyes from her inactive body. The man crouched beside her continued his massage as she noticed through foggy vision that some of the civilians didn't look scared -- instead, they had their phones out, and were filming what was being done to her.

" _Noooo...._ " She moaned out at last, trying to roll onto her side but succeeding only in moving her head to the other shoulder. A small crowd of people were gathering at the front of the bank now, peering through the glass of the windows and door at what was happening inside....

"Hey, looks like they like you, Destinate!" The man taunted, squeezing the breast in his hand tightly and forcing a squeal out of the heroine. "Good thing they've got someone like you to protect them, huh? They're clearly _very_ appreciative."

The man stood back up and smiled in amazement when she continued to lie there. _These super-types aren't so tough after all...._

Taking his gun, he bent over her and pressed the barrel right up against the fabric covering her nipple. "Why don't you get up, Destinate? I'll give you a special present."

As the metal pressed deeper into her chest, Destinate's eyes widened and her breathing quickened. She couldn't take another, not this close.... attempting to rise, the heroine managed to get one foot underneath her before the weight of her own body became too much and she fell forward onto the bank's marble, hardened nipples impacting the cold stone and forcing out another whimper.

"You're so WEAK!" The man cried with glee, pocketing his gun once again and reaching down to unbuckle his pants. "Alright, I've gotta try you. Destinate, huh? Look at you now...."

At this, more of the civilians both inside and outside of the bank reached for their phones to film this, none using them to call for any sort of help. She'd be fine, right? When were they ever going to get to see something like this again? And besides.... this was Destinate. Omen City had been teased by her for too long, it was about time they got something out of her.

Finding enough strength to raise her head, Destinate saw the criminal's dick come loose from his pants -- fully erect and average in size, but certainly more than she could handle right now. With a gulp, Destinate put in one more effort to rise up from the ground....

As feeble as she had become, Destinate knew that she couldn't possibly escape the man, ordinary as he may be. And if he caught her, and delivered another volley of bullets to her chest....

Shameful as it was, Destinate knew what she had to do in order to both buy herself time and to protect her womanhood. On her hands and knees, she mustered what little strength she still had and crawled towards the hanging criminal cock like a wounded dog to the ever-widening jaw-splitting grin of the awestruck bank robber before her. What luck!

Coming to rest on her knees after reaching the base of his legs, Destinate looked up at the ecstatic criminal with pleading eyes. She saw no remorse. Mournfully, she shut her eyes as she leaned forward towards the cock, clutching its base. The other robbers had finished bagging everything that the bank had to offer, and were now resigned to holding their breath and watching with the rest of the local populace. Several cameras were readjusted to make sure that none of the action was missed.

With shuddering breath, feeling each and every fibre of her uniform brushing against her stiffened (and admittedly incredibly aroused) nipples, Destinate leaned closer, closer.... the witnesses leaned in closer, watching for her next move closely.... and Destinate planted a long, heart-pounding, passionate kiss of submission on the thief's tip with her soft, full lips. He had to hold back from creaming on the spot, as the blushing and feverish heroine continued with her tongue extended, swirling around and over the head. The man finally let out the breath that he hadn't realised he'd been holding in, moaning lightly from the back of his throat through his sealed lips.

"God, I love this." The all-too-common burglar said, stroking her silky locks as she finally took him timidly into her mouth. "Dominating someone who's supposed to be so powerful.... shouldn't we be on our way to jail by now, huh Destinate? Shouldn't you be up, stopping us?"

The only reply was the powerful figure choking briefly on his appendage.

"Nope. Here you are. Sucking my-" He cut himself off with a sharp inhale of breath as she leaned yet deeper onto his pole, taking him all the way into her throat. ".....God, this is so hot. Guess you're good for something after all, eh?"

_Just a little bit longer...._ Destinate thought, slowly regaining her composure and desperately fending off displaying any signs of her own impending orgasm. Why wasn't she hating this? She should be hating this!

The man brandished his gun once again, other hand holding Destinate's lips to his belly without an inch of wiggle room, causing a squeak from the female powerhouse. Her eyes once more widened, although only briefly before they rolled towards the top of her head. It was getting hard to breath, and there wasn't much she could do from down here... _He'd better cum soon_ , she thought idly to herself as she reached up to gently fondle and squeeze his hanging sack.

"I'd love to seal the deal and take you out right now.... leave you to be- _ngh, oh god-_ \- recovered by the cops, like that fraud Supremacy was. End you, be the one who did it, who made the hotshot into a stiff cadaver...."

Destinate moaned in what he assumed was a pleading disapproval, but was actually her nearing the verge of an orgasm.

"....cum over your lifeless body, paint your utterly inanimate corpse with my seed...."

Destinate moaned once again, this time a mix of the two.

"....but damn, you're a good suck, and my kids love you. Don't fret, sweet, I'm just messing around with you."

Destinate's undergarments were thoroughly juiced by this point, and the slightest stimulation would be enough to set her off into a humiliating, career-ending, squirting orgasm. She breathed what little air she could manage through her nose, and then held her breath. She could feel him twitching in her throat, and she was nearly back to full power, if he'd just hurry up and....

As the man came in powerful, ropey shots directly down her throat without warning, Destinate attempted to gasp in alarm but instead only choked on the thick substance which he launched deep down into her. At the same time, holding her head against him all the way, the man raised his gun once more and fired off three rapid shots directly over her nipple again.

_T-too much!! Nghh~--!!_

Destinate came loudly, messily, and obviously on the marble of the bank, the bottom of her silver uniform several shades darker than the top and her overstimulated nipples very visibly poking through the thin fabric. But as she shook in place, shooting her cream all over the floor and the inside of her thighs, she found that she could not mewl and gasp as she wished to -- even though his load had just come to its slow end, the man's seed fully deposited in the heroine's stomach, the man did not remove his dick from her throat -- and with how much her orgasm had taken out of her, the edges of her vision were starting to blacken.

"Figured you might still need air. Looks like I got some smarts after all, huh Destinate? ....Can ya still hear me?"

The heroine's eyes were dull and blank as her shaking body slowed into twitches and her flood reduced to occasional squirts. As he held her there, it didn't take long for her to pass out on his dick, falling limp. As he removed his cock, Destinate remained in her kneeling position a few seconds longer, before slowly slumping forward onto her face, ass raised high in the air and arms loose by her sides on the cold marble floor. All the civilians through the bank's door had a perfect view of her heavily dampened rear end, raising and almost wiggling enticingly towards them. Those inside the bank saw instead her slack jaw open and drooling, and her impressive but tormented pair pressed up against the marble through her silver costume.

"Oh, Destinate....."

With a shake of his head, the criminal buttoned up his pants, hoisted a sack of stolen money along with his comrades, and exited the bank. Nobody gave him so much as a twitch of resistance as he left. As he had said, Desinate would be recovered by the underfunded police force several hours after his departure, resting in her passed out state in the middle of the bank for all this time. If she copped the occasional feel or spanking, she would never know.... but she _did_ wake up with a significant amount of sperm on her quivering lips, even though the criminal had sent it all straight down and into her -- maybe a few delinquent teenages had rubbed their heads against the soft pair and not been able to hold it -- and when she at last showered that night she would find significant pools of it dried between her chest's orbs, where it seems her costume may have been used to its fullest advantage.

* * *

Destinate would never fully recover from her first loss. Her powers returned eventually, but her breasts were permanently hyper-sensitive after this encounter, to the point where each of her several nervously attempted comebacks against common thugs ended just as this one had -- with her on the ground before these ordinaries, once the city's brightest hope and future, creaming herself silly all over the place. The first four times had been humiliating beyond any belief, but the next eight? The next eight she had given up trying. She only persisted for the thrill it offered her.

Destinate was rebranded as an easy lay for anybody who could give an average-strength titpunch. A needy, wanting slut who got passed around by all the common lowlifes of Omen City, and who loved every second of it. This branding was fairly accurate. Despite her intense wet dreams of another encounter, she would never again run into the man who had retired her.....

The young and promising heroine Destinate had been destroyed.


	3. Eloquence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eloquence, famous superheroine and princess of the island of Tallahan, suddenly hears from an old rival that she's not seen for many, many years.

It was true to say that all of Omen City was surprised by the news of Supremacy's demise. If you were to say that all (bar the villains) were heavily shaken, few would correct you, although that statement would not be entirely accurate. There was one person of the heroic sort who instead saw humour in the fate of the city's mightiest icon -- and it was precisely that title which was the reason for it. Eloquence, superpowered warrior princess of the island of Tallahan, matched Supremacy in both power and approval while he still lived, and completely dwarfed him in success. She shared his resistances, had comparable (arguably greater) strength, and on top of that she could actually fly. She was no less skilled with her fists than he was, but relied less upon them -- Eloquence also made use of a pair of silver bracers which could store and discharge electrical shocks, a confining whip which bound anybody it contacted and pulled tighter at the slightest struggle, and a tiara which was sharp enough at its crown to cut through almost any material that the human world could offer.

Despite all of this, Supremacy remained the poster boy -- the one who all eyes followed, the one who was called when the danger was the greatest. Eloquence had never found a chance to test herself against Supremacy directly while he lived, something which she deeply regretted, but the armoured princess found consolation in the fact that his final end came so abruptly and ignobly. Found stripped and killed, with his own jizz covering his chest. How pathetically humbling.

The two heroes had first appeared in the city during the same year, Eloquence three months before Supremacy, twenty three years ago. She had found him an irritating loser even then, and always _knew_ she was his superior. Now that he was gone, the stage was at last set for the 44-year-old Eloquence to take her rightful position as Omen City's finest, in her gold-highlighted silver plate of Tallahan design. She intended to take quick advantage of this at her very next opportunity -- and, precisely one week after Supremacy's fall, this opportunity came to her when an old rival of hers reared her head once more. Eloquence was overjoyed -- at last, the princess would receive the proper royal recognition that she so deserved from the imbecilic populace which she protected.

Phyxia, the villainess in question and former crime boss, was presumed to have retired from her life of crime almost twelve years ago after Eloquence had defeated her (and saved an injured Supremacy in the act). The one-sided fight had ended with Eloquence tossing Phyxia from her airborne blimp and into the stormy ocean waters beneath. This was the result of several months' worth of investigation into Phyxia, the rising crime boss who had slowly started to take over Omen City's criminal underbelly. It seemed that she must have survived the encounter, and decided to return now that Supremacy was out of the picture -- a villainess calling herself by the same name had publicised a video threatening the city's Mayor. If Phyxia thought she was safe, just because that oaf Supremacy was dead, then she had another thing coming -- she would never underestimate Tallahan's princess again.

Supremacy dead, an old and powerful crime boss reappearing -- this was just what Eloquence needed to turn the public eye to herself fully at last.

If Phyxia had wanted something physical, she wouldn't have made herself known. Eloquence concluded, then, that what the dastardly villainess wanted was to sow chaos and to be known. She wanted the city to be afraid, and she wanted to establish herself as the thing to be feared. In taking out the Mayor, when the city had been forewarned of her intentions, she would prove that nothing she wanted was beyond her grasp. Doubtless, then, she would be more than willing to reveal herself publicly -- and besides that, she surely must have harboured some hatred towards Eloquence specifically (it _was_ her who defeated Phyxia, after all -- _not_ Supremacy!). All signs led Eloquence to believe that Phyxia would accept any challenge which Eloquence publicly laid out for her. With that decided, Eloquence turned on her laptop's webcam to record a quick video of herself, not knowing that it would be one of the last records the public would have of her....

A short time later, the video was published, and Eloquence leaned back in her chair with a smile. The conditions were clear -- she would be waiting for Phyxia, fully dressed in her princess' plate armour, at a location away from any civilians. On a "whim", she'd chosen the city's _other_ powerplant from where Supremacy had taken his last breath. It seemed the most logical location, of course! She meant to prove nothing. Besides that, her electrically charged silver bracers provided more than enough excuse for her decision if any nosy reporter ever decided to look into her choice any further. There, two hours from now, the two would fight once again.

With that finished, Eloquence drank the last of her special brew of tea, and left to get changed into her armour.

* * *

Ten minutes until Phyxia's deadline. Eloquence had certainly though about preparing some sort of trap for the villainess, but instead settled for just charging her bracers to the maximum. The woman was confident that she herself was all the snare that was needed.

Eloquence stretched her chest forward, hands on her back, as she stood and waited for Phyxia's arrival. Phyxia's powers were never made known to Eloquence. All the same, that hadn't stopped her from winning decisively in their last bout. She scanned the power plant with her eyes once more -- still empty.

Eloquence wasn't quite the woman she once was. After so many years of hero work, and being past her prime at 44 years old, the still-strong heroine was certainly on the decline. A few small wrinkles here and there, occasional minor joint pain, sometimes she would even find herself needing to pause mid-flight to catch her breath. It was nothing major, but it did quite dishearten the princess. She needed this win to prove to herself that she still had it. Her superhuman abilities ensured that the more overhanging parts of her body sagged only minimally, and though her strength was beneath its peak it was still incredibly impressive. Even still, the princess would make good use of this confidence boost. Besides that, Phyxia would surely be facing similar worries, right? Likely to greater extremes, since she didn't have the benefit of Eloquence's innate body-toning abilities.

The princess was broken from her thoughts at the clacking sound of heeled footsteps on concrete. Spinning around, she saw a woman who she could only assume to be Phyxia approaching. Her face and body were covered by clothing, and she wore dark sunglasses. A cocky smile took to Eloquence's face as she put a hand on her hip and struck a heroic pose.

"Glad to see you again!" Eloquence called to the still-approaching woman. "What, afraid you'd run into trouble on your way here?"

"Something like that." The woman replied, taking her sunglasses from her face with one hand and tossing them to the side. Her sparkling brown eyes stared confidently into Eloquence's own, then ran themselves across the heroine's sparkling fine metal armour as she continued her approach. Eloquence's heart beat fast as Phyxia began unwinding the scarf which covered her mouth with one hand and pulling back the hood which covered her face with the other.

Eloquence had to stifle a gasp. This woman -- doubtlessly Phyxia by her appearance -- seemed not to have aged a day since their last encounter. Her skin was robust and clear, her facial features pert and her body elastic as she stripped down further until her torso was covered only by her (tight in the chest department) white dress shirt and black tie. She rolled up the shirt's sleeves past her elbows as she came to a stop roughly ten metres in front of Eloquence, striking a pose of her own. The princess couldn't help herself but gawk at her one-time-nemesis' body -- Phyxia was always younger than Eloquence, roughly 26 to Eloquence's 32 in their last encounter, but the difference was _never_ this defined. And beyond that, the usually reserved heroine had forgotten just quite how alluring Phyxia's body was. Bright, glowing cheeks, those starlike sparkling eyes, her generous chest, her fully packing buttox....

"Eyes up here, Eloquence." Phyxia smiled at the heroine, who jolted her gaze back up to her enemy's eyes and began stammering out a lame explanation to excuse her actions. "Are we going to do this, or would you like me to pop a few buttons?"

"D-don't be silly!" Eloquence called back, righting herself. "You were no match for me before, and you're no match for me now. I have never _once_ been defeated, don't you forget."

The two women kept the distance and began to circle each other, each sizing up the other woman and waiting for an opportunity. Eloquence knew that, whatever her powers, Phyxia possessed some form of super-endurance. During their last battle, the princess had not needed to hold back her blows. A concept as reassuring as it was frightening. "That's pretty impressive, for a woman of your age!"

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?" Eloquence growled.

Phyxia shrugged. "I'm just surprised you're still a _princess_ , is all. Bimbos from Tallahan just don't seem to check out, huh?"

With an enraged roar, an insulted Eloquence rocketed herself towards Phyxia with her superpowered legs. The villainess had no time to react, and was quickly taken to the ground by a powerful tackle. From there, Eloquence managed to land several mighty punches to Phyxia's midsection before the villainess was able to slip out from beneath her and hop back to her feet. Eloquence stood slowly, huffing, and the two began to circle each other once again.

"What's the matter? That primitive Tallahan armour getting too heavy for you? I'd love to see you take it off." Phyxia taunted.

Eloquence set her jaw, but said nothing. She just watched her opponent closely, preparing herself for another opening. Hmmm.... her shelf-like overhang of breast meat, pushing out against the material of the dress shirt, was certainly enticing. But now was not the time! Perhaps once she'd rendered her foe unconscious she could.... just look, a little bit. Simply to determine the nature of her seemed age defiance, o-of course. Besides, it _had_ been a while....

A light flush took to Eloquence's face as her body began in the early stages of soaking her brilliant loins. This time, Phyxia didn't help to bring her back to reality and instead dove forward quickly. In an instant, she ran her hands gently across the silvered bracers and leapt back just as quickly, not wanting to compete with Eloquence's strength. As she jumped back her black tie flapped in the wind elegantly.

"Hm?" Eloquence started, her wits coming back to her, as her bracers made a revving sound. Uh oh....

All at once, both bracers discharged their full electrical loads into Eloquence's fat ass, widening the distracted heroine's eyes and sending her several staggering steps forward as countless butt spasms took to the princess. Th-that--!!

The charge was not enough to cause Eloquence any pain. All the same, it rendered her snatch, hidden by fine Tallahan steelwork, entirely sodden as the stimulating shocks made their way through her lower body. As her involuntary spasms and airhumping continued, the princess of Tallahan almost ended up creaming herself right then and there, but she just barely managed to hold on as the sensations came to an end. "Nghh..." She winced, looking up at the grinning villainess and rubbing at her pained and mostly firm buttox, finishing its last sporadic spasms. With how close she'd come to spraying all over, her libido was through the roof, but she refused to let that distract her again. That was too close! Her bracers no longer gave her any advantage, and if she'd ended up cumming herself stupid on her knees in front of the laughing Phyxia from such a simple move....

Eloquence shook her head and stood back to her full height. That didn't matter now, she had a fight to win, and she was prepared to win it. No more playing around!

Her intentions were dead on arrival as she saw Phyxia, her enemy, spinning the tiara which marked Eloquence's office as princess of Tallahan on her finger -- she quickly patted at her own head, and it was indeed bare. Naked and ordinary. How had she not noticed Phyxia take it? Had pleasure distracted her so much?

"Primitive. Tallahan. Slut." Phyxia spoke each word slowly, raising the tiara as she did so, and punctuated the sentence by placing it atop her own head. "This is going to be be _so_ much easier than I thought."

"G-give that back!" Eloquence's sudden desperate outburst alarmed both women, and hardly fit at all with the usual arrogant air of superiority that the matured superheroine put up so religiously. Phyxia took it in for a moment before laughing in the princess' face, making Eloquence fume and blush with rage and humiliation. That was enough -- Eloquence was stronger, more experienced, and more skilled than her opponent -- it was time to end this. It took more than a hot, busty, tight body to defeat the undefeated superheroine.

So far, Eloquence had got a few good hits in, but it wasn't at all the decisive victory that she'd been hoping for. In fact, as Phyxia stood in front of her, wearing her tiara after discharging two powerful loads of electricity into the princess' twitching ass, Eloquence felt thoroughly disgraced. That was not something that the princess would ever let last. She grit her teeth as her once-defeated enemy continued to taunt and degrade her.

"Come on then, islander! If you want it, take it back!"

Eloquence's powerful leg muscles flexed once again, and in an instant she was upon Phyxia, grasping upwards for the tiara as she drove her knee deep into the villainess' stomach. With both of her hands holding the tiara to her head, Phyxia showed little reaction to the knee attack as she stepped back, grinning widely.

"You're getting old, Eloquence! It's nothing to be ashamed of, I'm sure there are _some_ people who still find older women attractive." Eloquence took another leap towards Phyxia, to a similar result. How was she resisting the mighty blows? "It looks like it's time for you to retire -- I'll happily help you out with that!"

With that, rather than backing up as she did the other two times, Phyxia reacted to the heroine's desperate assaults by wrapping her arms around Eloquence's torso, to the heroine's shock. Pressing her large shirt-covered breasts into the armour plating which covered Eloquence's own, Phyxia began to squeeze the superheroine with all of her might and lift her several inches off of the ground . _Nff.... maybe she has got a little super strength after all._ Thought Eloquence, shutting her eyes as the pressure mounted to an almost painful degree -- pain was something Eloquence had not felt for many, many years.

"You're not a match for me, Eloquence...." Phyxia muttered quietly, her eyes glued right down the valley of cleavage visible from the top of the princess' royal chest. "Not anymore....."

Eloquence struggled feebly with all of her declining strength. She was getting tired.... why was she getting tired? And why- why was she so _horny_? A sudden uncharacteristic squeak escaped from the princess' mouth as Phyxia ran her rough tongue along the top of Eloquence's rack, and tightened her bearhug's grip even more.

Pulling her tongue back from the titanic mounds, Phyxia smacked it in her mouth two times. She simply concluded "Sagging." with a smirk as she released the hold and let the heroine fall back to her feet. The landing shook a number of droplets from the stammering heroine's soaked pussy loose. Before Eloquence could regain her bearings and make a move, Phyxia reached forward with both hands, took a strong grip, and _ripped_ Eloquence's breastplate _clean_ off of her body, throwing it across the power plant behind her. Cold night air rushed across Eloquence's nipples and sodden box as the heroine stammered in disbelief and raised her shaking arms in an attempt to minimise her exposure. "Consider this your dishonourable discharge." Phyxia licked her lips wickedly, eyeing the heroine's bared breasts. This was not how Eloquence had pictured the fight going.

"I..... I........"

"What? Want a time out, princess? Shhhhhh....." Phyxia stepped forward and pressed a finger to the stunned heroine's lips, who had both arms wrapped around her exposed bosom. Phyxia's eyes then found themselves falling further downwards.... where she saw Eloquence's metal crotch covering glistened with her juices. "Oh!" She licked her lips again and began to move a hand towards the spot. Eloquence watched her every movement, but took no action to stop her as her forearms remained crossed over her hefty breast meat. "No, I think I see the problem.... you want to cum, don't you?"

"Nn- N.... Nnn......"

A gasp escaped Eloquence's beautiful lips as one of Phyxia's hands found her spot, entirely drenched, and began rubbing back and forth across it. After a shuddered breath, the gasp gave way to a contented sigh as Eloquence's eyes half-lidded and the heroine slumped forward on her feet. _Oh god.... it's been so long... I- I think I'm gonna...._

"....I want you to beg for it, princess." Phyxia whispered softly, directly into the moaning and shaking heroine's ear. "Do you find me attractive? Tell me how hot you think I am, if you want to cum...."

"I- You- I'm gonna...." The undefeated heroine stammered, before crying in pleasure as her orgasm took her. Eloquence's hips thrust themselves back and fourth across the villainess' fingers and her juices began spraying out in powerful bursts, covering all directions and embarrassingly soaking both her loins' armour and her enemy's fingers fully. The thrusting was so intense that by the end, Phyxia's two extended fingers had found their way slipped deep inside of the princess's moaning form, lodged up her private cavity. As her exceedingly premature orgasm came to a shuddering end, Eloquence having been forced to squirt from what was barely even foreplay, she stood dopey and sleepily leaning all of her weight upon her enemy. One final squirt shot out powerfully as the heroine squealed uncharacteristically and the last of her strength left her.

"Tramp." Mocked Phyxia, stepping back and letting the recently-creamed, barebreasted defender of justice fall limply to the ground.

Eloquence rolled onto her back, panting, but did not (or could not) stand back up. Instead, the heroine resigned herself to reaching down with her hand to embarrassingly rub herself through the aftershocks of her orgasm, right in front of her conqueror, occasionally humping at the empty air in her delirious state. Evidently, those simple touches from Phyxia were enough to fuck out what little brains Eloquence had left....

"Oh, this is just sad!" Phyxia cried out incredulously as she saw this. "You know, Eloquence, if you can still hear me -- I am over one hundred and forty years old, and I intend to keep living for all eternity. Nobody's ever come as close to killing me as you did. I respected that. But now? Look at you.... Just look at you!"

Eloquence mewled pathetically as another squirt shot out, forcing her to buck at the empty air a few more times.

"You're barely worth my time anymore. You're all washed up -- ruined by time. There's hardly any fight in you at all...." Phyxia pursed her lips in what could almost be looked at as sympathy. "Even still.... the memory of what you once were should be enough to get me off at least a _couple_ of times."

_This... this can't be...._ Eloquence barely managed to think as the woman she had so easily defeated in the past crouched beside her and reached out for her exposed breasts. _I c-can't..... I can't lose....._

Phyxia weighed up and jostled the lying heroine's breasts, with no concern for potential danger whatsoever. "Saggy. Soft. Weak, pathetic, _old_ breasts." For comparison, she reached up to her own chest with one hand and squeezed at her younger, firmer pair through the shirt material.

_Not like this.... not like Supremacy...._

Phyxia straddled Eloquence's midsection, and placed a hand on the underside of each of the heroine warrior princess' chest mounds. "How about we let you keep that undefeated title, huh? It doesn't count if you defeat yourself, right? If you get smothered out by your _own_ breasts....." Phyxia, eyes wide with pure ecstasy, began slowly pushing the large boobs up and towards Eloquence's face.

"N-no, wait....."

Eloquence never got to finish her thought, as her large, proud breasts engulfed her beautiful face. Laid out on the concrete, head entirely hidden, she tried to speak but her words were muffled and incomprehensible as darkness began to set in around the edges of her vision. This couldn't be it.... this couldn't be how it ended.... bare-breasted, post orgasm, forced to pass out by her own breasts?

"Lights out, princess!" Phyxia shouted, pushing all of her body weight upon the breasts and forcing the aging heroine's nose _deep_ into the soft flesh, cackling with absolute joy as her once-conqueror shook and shuddered and spoke incomprehensibly from beneath her grasp. She'd done it -- she'd won! And with such ease..... Ha!

_Not before.... I get to see.... h-her..... topl- toples- t-t-to........_

Beneath her own hulking bosom, the orgasmic and thoroughly finished Eloquence fell silent and limp. Grin stretched wide, Phyxia held the princess' breasts against her face for several seconds longer than need be, drinking in the sight of what she had accomplished. And so easily! Then, after a quick suckle on each of the buff sleeping woman's nipples, Phyxia stood to get a better view of the soaked, exposed, _defeated_ "superheroine" of the royal family.

"Well, that's settled then...." Phyxia half-whispered to herself, feeling at the tiara which now adorned her head. Then, shaking with a heavy laughter that burst from her body, Phyxia shouted more conclusively -- "ELOQUENCE IS **FINISHED!!** " The villainess cried out with a mixture of glee and disbelief -- but the proof was right there, laid bare in front of her, passed out on the concrete. "And what a conclusion! What a way for it to come to an end for you, 'Eloquence'!"

The maniacal laughter of victory continued to spill forth from Phyxia's liberated form for a long time more as she continued to taunt the down-and-out heroine sleeping on the powerplant concrete before her. It took several minutes for her to gather herself again, but when she did, wiping a tear of joy from her laughing visage's eye, she spoke more softly once again.

"And what a _pleasure_ it's been to knock you off." Phyxia grinned wide once more. "But I'm not _quite_ done with you."

With that, a hand on the sleeping heroine's bare tit, Phyxia dragged the unconscious heroine of legend to some other place. Her home, perhaps? Perhaps a den of others who had some choice words (or more likely, actions) for Eloquence? Perhaps she even intended to publicly broadcast what she had done -- or reprogram the undefeated princess to be her slave until the day that she died. Maybe she intended to keep her as a pet housemate. Whatever it was, two things were certain. First, that Eloquence was never seen again after the news got their hands on the power plant's security camera footage. The videos of her continued defeat and ruination were difficult to identify as real or as porn parodies of the incredible woman. And second, that whatever her ultimate fate may have been, Eloquence, seasoned heroine, princess of Tallahan, last remaining ultimate superhero, and undefeated powerhouse, was entirely destroyed.


	4. Demolition Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cocky and rude superheroine known as Demolition Girl interrupts a mechanic's work, in the name of justice.

Layla was a licensed car mechanic, who operated out of a large garage near to the edge of Omen City. She wasn't affiliated with any company, and she was the only worker, but she got by from a combination of her constant hard work and the loyalty of the local civilians. Most of the people near to her shop were happy to have her do all of their repairs, upkeep, and checks, and she also got a good deal of business from those further out of the city.

Layla was wearing a white tank top, which tightly fit her lean form and came to an end just above her belly button. As she finished applying a layer of grease, wiping what remained on her gloved fingers off on her exposed cleavage, there came a loud banging on the garage door. _Great_ , Layla thought, _Another fucking interruption_.

Peeling off her gloves and walking over to a button on the wall, Layla pushed it in and the garage door began sliding up with a loud beep. Turning to watch as it raised, she first saw high red boots, then well-tanned but not overtly muscled bare legs as the garage door raised higher and higher. As it passed the interloper's head, Layla stopped the garage door with another press of the button and sighed. Standing outside of her garage, hands on hips in a heroic pose, was none other than the superheroine Demolition Girl -- local icon and defender of justice -- which meant this would be a _long_ interruption.

Demolition Girl took several steps into the garage, chin high and already scanning the place. Layla awkwardly shifted over to her break bench, where she hid some particularly private magazines in a drawer and grabbed the mug of cold and old coffee as a disguise.

"So, uh, ' _Demolition Girl_ '," Layla began, taking a sip of the coffee and instantly regretting it. As she set it back down on the bench and took one step away from it, she continued. "What can I help you with?"

Already, the rude superheroine was walking around the garage like she owned the place. _Layla's_ garage. It irritated the mechanic to not end, as she removed her denim cap to ruffle her short blonde hair in an attempt to calm herself down.

"There's been reports of women disappearing around this area." Demolition Girl replied in a bored voice, barely even looking up to acknowledge Layla. "I figured this place was worth checking out."

_Bitch._ Layla thought, eye twitching as she pulled the denim cap back on and had to force herself not to step in on the invading superheroine sticking her hands under the hood of a pickup truck she was working on fixing up. _Yeah, you caught me, I'm hiding a bunch of women in an engine. One in each cylinder._

Layla tried to strike up more conversation with the invasive superheroine, who stayed just as dismissive throughout (and just as nosy). _Proud and mighty, right?_

Sighing in irritation, Layla sat back on the corner of her break bench, leaning most of her weight onto it through her plump, black-pant covered behind. Her eyes ran over the clock. Five minutes, as Demolition Girl yanked open drawers, rifled through them, and left everything emptied out. Ten minutes, as Demolition Girl pulled down pin-up posters on the walls to check for secret tunnels. Fifteen minutes -- this was digging too much into Layla's time, she still had work to do before she had to sleep. And man, was she tired.

With a yawn and a stretch, Layla smacked her lips together and leaned back more against the desk, eyeing up the impolite Demolition Girl as she was bent over and digging through the drawers of Layla's long workbench. What did she expect to find? Was she really _this_ clueless and incompetent?

Layla brushed some of her short blonde hair back from her eyes as her gaze took on a different filter, and she started checking out Demolition Girl in earnest. Rude, cold, dismissive, prying? All true descriptions, but at least she was also hot, though. Her tight uniform barely managed to stretch over her fat fucking titties, more akin to wrecking balls than anything else, and Layla was surprised that the costume didn't find itself tearing apart at any given second. Must be nice, being above the law, above politeness, and above beauty.

Looking back to the bench she leaned on, and pushing the mug of old coffee a few inches further away with a little nudge of the back of her hand, Layla noticed something. She'd hidden away those "personal" magazines, that no doubt Demolition Girl would end up finding and judging her for anyway, the smug and holier-than-thou intruder she was, but the mechanic had had no reason to hide away the newspaper she'd been reading. Looking it over now, a million headlines and sublines seemed to jump out at her, all unique articles detailing the dismantling of so many of Omen City's heroes lately. That gave Layla a sudden idea, as she stood up from her relaxed position and began innocently walking over to where Demolition Girl was still digging through her toolboxes, car manuals, and customer documents.

If this stupid bimbo was going to interrupt Layla's work, to "keep the city safe" -- then Layla wanted to see if she even _could_.

Slowly strolling up behind Demolition Girl, Layla eyed her carefully. She didn't want to get beaten up, she just wanted to gauge how good this superheroine _really_ was. From what she'd heard, Demolition Girl's power came from her indestructible fists, some minor super-strength in her arms, and her ability to alter the density of her fists at will. Of course, after a certain point she wouldn't be able to use them if their density grew too great, so there was a soft limit on that.

Layla'd seen her around a few times, being a local, but her fights weren't all that impressive. Sure, she won, but there wasn't much technique or grace to the way she fought -- Layla'd been in plenty of _real_ fights, enough to recognise a pampered princess when she saw one. And Demolition Girl was no fighter.

Right behind the superheroine now, Layla licked her lips greedily and ran her eyes across the shorter woman's backside. Not bad -- not holding much strength, but good size and width to it. Demolition Girl's hips seemed hand-made for breeding.

Even though the mechanic was directly behind her, Demolition Girl didn't bother to look up or cast a glance backwards. So sure of herself that she didn't even bother slowing down as she dug through and tossed aside sheets of customer information. So certain that she wasn't in any danger. So unbothered by how much of Layla's time she was taking up, or how long it'd take for Layla to reorganise everything once she'd gone. So proud and dismissive, so spoiled and praised. And just so _stacked!_

Layla had had quite enough, and in a sudden moment of sleep-deprived decision making, she bent forward and pressed her tank top-clad chest against Demolition Girl's costumed back, her crotch against her ass, her legs against her legs. In a moment, Layla had taken a sort of standing spooning position with the invasive superheroine, and before she could react Layla reached around the powerhouse's fine body to grab a tight, overflowing handful of fat titty in each hand.

"Ah!" Demolition Girl called out in surprise, quickly standing up straight and throwing an elbow back at the groping mechanic's head. Layla ducked the elbow on a reflex, pulling herself more tightly against Demolition Girl's back and holding her cheek against the back of her struggling head.

With one last tight, massaging squeeze of her titanic boobies, Layla shifted her arms to wrap around Demolition Girl's waist. By now, instinct and reflexes had entirely taken over the mechanic's body. She hugged the superheroine tightly in a bearhug from behind, squeezing the squirming heroine's midsection. Layla the local mechanic arched her back, lifting the shorter Demolition Girl a few inches off her ground and into the air, as the mechanic's denim hat tumbled backwards off her head and onto the floor.

The great and powerful superheroine struggled desperately in the mechanic's iron-like grip, tapping against the forearms which held her in the air and kicking her legs out, but she couldn't escape. The mechanic's suffocating bearhug was like nothing that Demolition Girl had ever faced in common criminals or low-ranking supervillains -- and her vision was starting to blacken from the pressure.

Layla noticed the tapping against her forearms slow, as the struggling in her grip weakened, weakened, ever weakened, until.... Demolition Girl let out one last, desperate exhale, arched her back forward with the last of her strength.... and suddenly went out. Slack, and loose. Hanging limp in Layla's arms, head lolling downwards and arms hanging by her sides. Her legs stopped their kicking and hung loosely too, toes pointed down towards the ground that they couldn't reach. Layla couldn't believe it. Almost as if to confirm it to herself, she maintained the hold and swayed the sleeping body from left to right, sending Demolition Girl's ragdolled limbs gently swinging from side to side in time with her turns.

"That's IT?" Layla cried out incredulously to the otherwise empty garage. "That's all it took? I barely even...."

Layla's reason suddenly came back to her, as she was half mocking the put-to-sleep superheroine and half revelling in her sudden and unexpected absolute victory over the now-unconscious heroine. The heroine who had stopped so many criminals, and saved so many lives, put out by her bearhug in a matter of seconds. Eyes wide, she quickly rushed to lay the sleeping beauty atop the workbench she had been searching through before her swift ending.

"Oh my god, oh my god...." Layla repeated to herself, running a hand through her short blonde hair and looking across the laid-down body of a dreaming Demolition Girl. She was completely out, breathing slowly in her sleep. Completely out cold. "I.... I can't believe I just knocked out Demolition Girl, I- I can't.... I only wanted to.... oh my god, oh my-"

Layla's eyes stopped moving as they crossed the superheroine's heaping rack. She sucked in a quick breath, and watched the meat slowly rise and fall on the sleeping wonder's chest. So much bigger than the girls in her magazines. Layla had been working so hard lately.... surely she'd earned herself a little break. A-and besides, it's not like Demolition Girl would even know that anything happened while she was out, right? This was.... she'd earned this......

With a quivering mouth, the now partially-justified mechanic reached forward with her shaking hand towards the utterly stacked superheroine's chest. In one quick motion, she gripped the chest material of Demolition Girl's uniform tightly with both hands and tore it apart, exposing Demolition Girl's heaping assets, the titanic breasts which made her so notoriously top-heavy.

The stacked bitch's fat tits were out in the air now, for Layla to gawk at and admire. And that was all she intended to do, before carrying and dumping the sleeping, overpowered and exposed Demolition Girl in a dumpster somewhere, to wake up whenever her weak body would. Then the mechanic could get back to work. That was all that she intended to do, but now that they were freed, and Layla could see them.... she just couldn't help herself. She just had to try them. Layla leaned forward eagerly with her drooling mouth, to take a nipple between her wet lips.

Demolition Girl mewled cutely in her sleep, head rolling to one side, as Layla gave her tits some special treatment. Layla slurped and sucked on Demolition Girl's bared breast, bobbing her head up and down as she worked the nipple.

Layla would take it into her mouth in its entirety to wet the area. Then, she would plant her mouth over the top of the nipple and swirl her tongue around its rim, mixing in little flicks of her tongue across it. Then, she wrapped her lips around it fully, and pull her head back as far as it would go until the nipple sprung free of her mouth with a popping sound, and sent the entire mountainous orb jiggling.

With a giggle, the mechanic placed a hand on the orb to hold it still, and slurped back down the on top of the once-mighty breast, sucking up and down the length of the nipple. She went faster and faster, as if she was sucking off the sleeping priss, before finishing off by planting several kisses atop it and turning her attention and affections to the other breast.

A little bit into working the other nipple, Layla was filled with a sudden childlike glee as a certain taste filled her mouth. She pulled back from the tit with surprise to look at the mountainous bare tits of the shorter woman, and jostled them around idly as she checked to confirm what she already knew. _Yes! Haha!_ Layla thought with a wondrous joy. _Just a few minutes of TLC, and I've already got the superheroine's milk coming out! Not ignoring me now, are you bimbo?_

And the mechanic was quite right, as she took a full grip of the underside of each breast and squeezed them both tightly. The slow dripping of white milk over her mountaintops were turned into sudden large spraying squirts of milk. The gushing liquid came out at speed at Layla's squeezing, masterful hands, which had the heroine bucking and thrashing around in her sleep.

_How embarrassing._ Layla thought, smiling proudly. _A great superheroine, who saves lives and fights crime. Who doesn't have time for common courtesy or conversation. Well, look where that got you -- put out, exposed, and milked by a worker's hands. If the world could see you now....._

Layla, having long since abandoned morality when it came to the fate of this particular rude, impish, childish spoiled cow of a "superheroine", let herself laugh openly as she played with the squirting fun-bags some more. She milked the heroine with alternating squeezes now. Sprays of milk from the thrashing, put-to-sleep heroine launched up and landed across the workbench, floor, and Layla herself, but the majority ended up back on top of the fat-titted cow who produced them so eagerly, covering her costume, soiling and humiliating her even further in her sleep.

But that was not to last. The thrashing noticeably slowed, even as the squirts of milk from the absolutely stacked woman maintained their power and as Layla continued to thoroughly fondle the two wrecking balls laid out before her. Demolition Girl was starting to come to, stirring slowly. When her wits finally came back to her she would find herself with tits on display, covered in spurts of her own milk, and still _being_ milked as her bare breasts were squeezed and massaged by the simple mechanic who put her to sleep with a bearhug.

Layla was all too aware of this, and absolutely noticed the impending threat as the superheroine began to wake up and shake off the grogginess. Luckily, she wasn't too worried, squeezing one final, long spray of milk out of the heroine's tits, the flesh overflowing from her fingers, before walking cockily to the edge of the bench where the stirring Demolition Girl's head lay.

Demolition Girl groaned. The fog began to clear from her weary head as she started coming to. Her bleary eyes blinked lazily, and her own exposed and milked chest came into view as two strong hands finished massaging the soft flesh. The heroine tried to move her body, but was quickly stopped as she felt an arm snake across and in front of her. From behind, Layla had gently wrapped her leanly-muscled bicep around Demolition Girl's neck, taking her up and into a sleeper hold but mercifully not yet applying any pressure to the downed heroine, who for her part reached up slowly to pat at her humble conqueress' powerful forearm.

Shock and surprise filled Demolition Girl's chest, as she was pulled just slightly back across the workbench into a better position for Layla to take her down once again. Her generous ass dragged across the tabletop, and the back of her head came to rest against the greased, lightly sweaty, tank-top covered breasts of Layla. She wriggling weakly in the hold, milk still dribbling out from her bosom, but was held firmly in place.

_W-wait_ , Demolition Girl thought, eyes widening suddenly as her mind began to return to her, and the scene of her own superpowered body splayed out on a workbench became clearer. _My chest is.... o-on display? And...._

Demolition Girl's eyes ran wildly across the rest of her body, and the squirts of milk which covered it. No.... no! It couldn't be, could it? What had happened? How had this mechanic finished her -- done all of this to her? M-m- _milked_ her? This was Demolition Girl we're talking about! This was completely unheard of.....

"N-no, my breasts, y-you- urk!" Demolition Girl's pathetic stammering was cut off, as Layla started to apply a gentle pressure to the sleeper hold. Demolition Girl's body straightened out, and she kicked her legs, but she wasn't going anywhere?

"Up for a chat now, Demolition Girl?" Layla mocked. The mechanic wasn't wasting any time not enjoying the power that she held over the rude little girl. She'd apply some real knockout pressure to the sleeper hold when she'd had her fun. "Come on! Show me how you arrested all of those big bad criminals, you public icon you."

"You-- you can't do this to me!" Demolition Girl squirmed in protest, grabbing as the tightening arms desperately.

Layla just smiled, and tightened the choke. "Lights out." She whispered, as Demolition Girl's air supply was cut off. Demolition Girl! Crumbling in the mechanic's mortal arms. So thoroughly levelled in mere moments, after years of being on top. Humbled, in all of her fat-titted arrogance, like nothing more than a common, good-for-nothing, free of charge whore.

"N-no.... please, you can't...." Demolition Girl repeated, as she floundered around in Layla's tight embrace, shaking her head from side to side against the soft breasts at her back but not getting anywhere. As she spoke again, each work got slower, quieter, weaker. "You can't..... do this to....... Demolition Girl..........."

Demolition Girl kicked. Demolition Girl struggled. Demolition Girl fainted. Once again, in no time at all, Layla had sent the righteous and proud superheroine to dreamland.

Laying down the heroine's sleeping head to rest, Layla walked back to Demolition Girl's laying side and looked across her sleeping body. Her closed eyes, her drooling mouth, lips parted and jaw slack as she breathed gently in her sleep.... ha! The mechanic leaned over the heroine's fallen body, face right above Demolition Girl's, and placed a finger across her own lips to burble them tauntingly, privately ridiculing to conked out priss before her.

Stepping back, and leering down at the still-sleeping beautiful features with a grin, her eyes continued down along the heroine's body. Her stacked chest, still with nipples erect and a faint dribble of milk leaking out. As her eyes continued on their downward path, Layla was delighted to see that Demolition Girl had even soaked her costumed loins in excitement, evidently enjoying the sleeper hold enough for juice to escape her and small pussy twitches to be visible through the fabric.... how utterly easy.

Layla slapped one hand to her forehead, the other reaching out to squeeze one of Demolition Girl's generous tits, as a roaring laughter took hold of her. All that pride! All that useless praise! And in barely even two minutes, Layla had completely wiped the floor with the great and above-common-courtesy Demolition Girl!

"Night night!" Layla managed to tease, before falling back into her roaring laughter, squeezing Demolition Girl's bare tit in pulses. The stacked shorter woman didn't stir -- she couldn't. Her weak body was too tarnished to do anything more than snooze weakly on the workbench.

Layla moved her other hand from her forehead to Demolition Girl's belly, which she rubbed a few times, before running her hand down over the slumbering giant's wet crotch. She patted and rubbed at it, smiling wickedly. Could Demolition Girl feel it, even through her sleep? How many other people had tried to catch a glimpse of it, or tried to make use of it? ......how many people _had_ made use of it?

Layla shifted the swimsuit-like covering out of the way to let Demolition Girl's soaking pussy feel the air. The conquered heroine moaned, and her head rolled to the side, but still she did not awaken, even as Layla teased the exposed lips and walked to stand at the edge of the workbench which Demolition Girl's legs hung loosely and swayed gently off of. Layla took hold of an oversized wrench off of the same workbench top, holding it in both hands. She licked at her lips and turned it, so that the handle side was facing the conquered and slumbering champion before her. Layla waited until she could control her endless giggling (and how could she be blamed? What she'd done to such a high-and-mighty "superior" was more than enough cause), then steadied her grip, swung her arms forwards and back through the air a few times in preparation, and-

"I'm......" Demolition Girl groaned in her sleep, grabbing Layla's attention for a moment. "I'm.... I'm.... this can't be happening.... not to me...."

Layla just smiled. It _was_ happening. With that, and with force, Layla eagerly thrust the handle end of the large wrench DEEP, plunging it ALL the way into Demolition Girl's womb in a single powerful and precise penetration. It was enough to set the pent-up wreck of Demolition Girl off immediately, and as the wrench hit its mark Demolition Girl started cumming right away. INSTANTLY, like a wanton slut, Demolition Girl squealed and sprayed droplets of juice in squirts out around the wrench handle, all across the workbench, fowling her great uniform as her hips bucked wildly in her sleep, taking the wrench with them at all times.

It at last subsided, leaving Demolition Girl weakly groaning and spasming on the workbench which she had been so entirely vanquished on. If she wasn't out before, then she was _really_ out now.

Layla's laughter began to slowly up again at the sorry sight before her; the mighty, fallen and creamed Demolition Girl, who clearly thought far too highly of her own ability. Before this ridicule built too much, however, it was interrupted by a sudden knocking on the garage door which echoed loudly through the workplace. Layla's eyes shot over to the clock -- shit!

"Just a second!" She called out, rushing to pick up the limp and defamed heroine in a fireman's carry over her shoulder. What was she going to do.... what was she going to do?! She couldn't be caught like this! She couldn't be seen carrying a limp, wrecked Demolition Girl!

As her eyes darted around the space, they locked onto something in particular. Making a split second decision, Layla hurried over towards what she saw, Demolition Girl completely out cold and with her dangling head swaying from her position atop Layla's shoulder.

Reaching one of the cars in the garage, one she'd just finished putting the finishing touches on, Layla dumped Demolition Girl into the trunk, with the wrench still lodged inside of her righteous pussy. The impact of being dumped in a car trunk had the end of the wrench jiggling slightly, sending new thin spurts of juice out of Demolition Girl as she twitched and moaned in her sleep.

Both hands on the trunk, ready to slam it closed, Layla paused to take one last look at the splayed out, unconscious figure before her. Her first plan was to sell the bitch off to some angry limpdick villain that she'd beaten, to make a little bit of cash back for the time she wasted, but she decided that this would be even better than money.

Slamming it shut, sealing Demolition Girl in the dark trunk, Layla made a show of dusting off her hands and walked over to where her denim cap lay on the floor, straightening out her scrunched up tank top to just above her belly button once again. Demolition Girl's spraying milk had made a real mess of it, but Layla's own work did that enough.

_Well, that's the end of Demolition Girl........_ Layla thought to herself, placing the cap back atop her head and turning to walk over to the wall-mounted garage door opening button.

The interruption to her work had been annoying, but Layla'd had fun fondling and groping and _defeating_ Demolition Girl. Putting a superheroine to sleep was something she never thought she'd do, but here she was, having just done it twice in a matter of moments. It was quite the confidence booster, knowing that your body is enough to destroy even somebody like that, even somebody with such great power and such a great ego. Being able to humble a rude brat.

_Probably not the way she imagined she'd go out._ Layla mused, one finger hovering over the button to open the garage door and reaching up with another to tap at her smiling chin. _Wrench shoved up her trembling pussy, filling it, and hidden away in the trunk of "a nobody"'s car. Maybe that'll teach her some manners._

Pressing the button and raising the garage door with a beep, Layla greeted the man on the other side warmly. She didn't mind as he oogled her exposed cleavage obviously, the supple mounds lightly shimmering with sweat and engine grease. He was perfect for the job. Out of sight, out of mind, as they said -- Layla saw no problem with letting this farmer drive off in his fixed-up car with the intrusive Demolition Girl secretly in an orgasmic coma in his trunk, milked and bared, for him to find later. Maybe with his more experienced hands he'd be able to get her to produce even more. It's not like he'd have much trouble subduing her.

Layla was paid. She thanked the man with a smile, and watched as he hopped in the car and started to drive off on the long trip back to his farmhouse, several hours out of the city. She watched and waited until he was out of sight over the horizon, before she quietly whispered one final passing comment to herself about the wasted, ruined superheroine.

"Fucking lightweight."

With that, Layla sighed and stretched, and got back to work. Strangely, she couldn't find it in herself to be annoyed at the loss of her wrench.

The bratty Demolition Girl had been crushed, wiped out, put to sleep, milked, creamed, ruined, and most importantly, destroyed. What a humiliating and laughable end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all I've got so far! More to come soon -- the next chapter will focus on the superhero known as Brawn, who's looking for a way to relax after an intense argument with his girlfriend.


End file.
